


oh, how we fall

by Bauliya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evil Morgan Stark, F/M, Morgan Stark Is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bauliya/pseuds/Bauliya
Summary: Morgan Stark grows up in a world grateful for her family's blood.But she doesn't want thank-yous.She wants her family back.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 36





	oh, how we fall

_Mama, why do people cry when they look at me?_ Morgan had asked her mother, once. she’d stroked her hair and said, _because you have your father’s eyes._

It must have unsettled her, at some point. But by thirteen she was used to it, used to the tearful hugs, the whispered “your father was a great man”, the emotional stories people spilled at one glance. look. look we’ve been married twenty years, because of your dad. My daughter was accepted into MIT last month, because of your dad. My best friend. my lover. My mother. My daughter. My son. She accepts it as graciously as she can, and then repeats some of their words, mockingly, in the lab when she's no longer wearing a shimmery dress and her hair's tied up and she stinks of sweat and grease.

By the time she’s sixteen, and standing in plain black, eyes dry, at her mother’s funeral, she has grown tired. She snaps at a couple of strangers, says what she really feels, for the first time, that if she could kill their family to gets hers back, she would. They look at her with shocked disgust, the fucking hypocrites. Because isn't that the very thing they have been rubbing her face, since day one? Look! Look at my family, who's here because yours isn't. My loved ones, my parents, my lovers. Here and happy because your father crumbled to ash. Clothed and fed because your mother worked to death to get them housing and care and clean air. 

Peter’s the last strand.

His death is live streamed. He dies for people who wouldn’t give him the luxury of privacy as he’s blown into smithereens. They cry, they quieten, but they don’t stop recording. They gasp at the massive screens in Times Square which show his bloodied face in HD, which don't even bother censoring the bloodied ribbons that is his torso until someone gets yelled at. They gasp and cover their mouths but they don't stop looking, not until she trips the eastern electrical grid with three lines of code. 

Morgan doesn’t attend his funeral and hopes the billions she leaves for MJ and Mayday are enough of an apology. She's quite done, here. They'll be taken care of. 

It's not even hard, in the end. A pocket universe, made of synthetic infinity stones, forged in the annals of the milky way. A world where her father will die of old age with her mother, where Peter will watch May graduate, where MJ will never cry, here Nat wear her grey hair with pride, and teach little children how to tear a man’s balls out with two fingers.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes she will step out into the screaming realities when she's certain they will be fine without her. She will don her blood-red armour and cape and swagger into a world caving in on itself without the blood of her family to sustain her, and she will watch it burn. Morgan's internalised the patterns of realities, the forms it can take. It's easy to shift aside a few key players. 

It's fun to watch the dominoes fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> listeeeeen i literally love villains out of love it is my FAVOURITE thing. also u have to consider that um morgan is a spoilt billionaire who's had people telling her she's perfect from day one and hasn't had anything refused to her because She's Tony Stark's Daughter so like, of course she was going to be an arsehole w a god complex. anyway. 
> 
> i'm [ Bauliya ](https://bauliya.tumblr.com) on tumblr! come say hi!


End file.
